


Educating Lucifer

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S7. After The Born Again Identity Sam found a scrap of paper that Hallucifer left behind.<br/>Reproduced for the DEW (drabbles every weekend) challenge at spn_bigpretzel, for the prompts Lucifer and writing. Since this is technically Hallucifer, there are shades of Sam in it.</p><p>Disclaimer: Unfortunately experts cannot confirm the authenticity of this document, but it sure looks like Lucifer's handwriting to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Educating Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously IDK, I was in a weird mood and the challenge was there.  
> It is a drabble in table format I suppose.

. 

NB: The times I recounted the words are innumerable and I can't remember if I counted 1944 as a word or not. If you think there are less than or more than 100 words or you can prove the same, please _**do not**_ tell me, because I will cry.  



End file.
